Gender Complication
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Sakura and Naruto went snooping... and found complicated matters.


A/N: I've found a notebook from a year ago that I used to write stories in! Wow, looking these over, I admit- I guess I knew about yaoi first. Still, yuri seems to be what I'm into right now, also just plain old-fasion right-private parts connecting and entering. / Never knew how guys did it until a Kurogane and Fai one. Ouch, did he have to use a FLUTE? /

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except the character's lines and the strings with which they are attached to for the usage of their movements.

"Oh, Great Hokages!" Kakashi shuddered violently, growling out his pleasure.

He'd never DREAMED of Sasuke being this good in the sack...

"You still have room to think of anyone but me?" A raspy pant, then unrelentless pounding until the spiky-haired boy could feel his master's body start to deny him access. Grinning, he raised himself above tense, muscled shoulders and urged the older man in a submissive form below.

The stance was unpredictably feminine.

Kakashi's silver hair was streaked with sweat, and his eyes glowed a fierce red underneath his blindfold that they'd applied a moment before.

Sasuke breathed in heavily before he plunged into the endless supply of overwhelming pleasure.

"Ungh!"

Wheezing, the Lightning White Wolf bared his fangs and sank them down into his apprentice, forcing himself to swallow down the whole impressive size of Sasuke.

He tasted of... male.

Salty, with a spicy tinge.

And... Of blood.

Eyes widening, he abruptly spat out the jerking piece of hard flesh.

Ye, Gods... He'd bit him too hard, in his blinding pleasure of self-satisfaction and ecstacy.

Sasuke soared to a place where no person who'd never had intimate lodging had went to before. The grass was green, the sky was blue, the sea a deep azure.

All of it was covered in a blinding white haze that suddenly intensified, until...

He exploded.

There.

No words to explain.

Just... BOOM!

The hard body, the insistent mouth, the possessive strokes of HIS hands between his thighs...

That was why, when the world stopped spinning, which was a shame to any Shinobi, Sasuke was mad.

Real mad.

6(0_-_0);9

Sakura gasped. Turned to a petrified Naruto. Seeing his pupils dilated in shock, she gulped, then sank away from her post at the bedroom window.

"Th-They..!" Naruto's voice portrayed his astonishment and the horrified betrayal.

Sakura started to nod, then, "What were they doing?"

"BAKA!"

Inner Sakura bomped him a good one, her eyes round and white with rage.

"Just kiddin', just KIDDIN- OW!"

Suddenly, his rigidness was replaced by accepting flexibility.

"So... Sasuke might not have really despised the kiss that we shared...?"

Anger flared again, and she pummeled his skull, closing her eyes to veil her disgust.

Sakura couldn't believe it- the forbidden desire to become one with another of the same sex had consumed her perverted mentor and cool crush of darkness!

Sighing, she turned away and jumped towards the village's glistening stars.

(^00^)

Naruto seethed; the emotional wench had socked him! Sure, his unedited remark had been pretty childish, yet the muscled brat didn't have to punch him...

Yeah, right.

If he'd seen her in a similar position with the old hag- er, Lady Tsunade, he'd blow up too if his accompanying ally said something stupid like that.

Ugh.

Women were one thing. Men were another.

Yet gays and tomboys made things... complicated.

A/N: Wow. Lookit what my mind had made up! My eyes were getting bigger and bigger after I finished copying this onto the screen. Okay, I added a bit of stress-relief here and there {two times}. Hope you like the two-piece bathing suit of a story! Gimme a tapping if you want to share a few sentences!

{PS: (Sakura, whining voice: Why didn't you let me go! I wanted to punch him harder!"

Me, calmly, albeit a bit nervous as she started to glow red: B-Because! If you did that, then you'd probably put a major band-aid on him, and I told your creator, uh, your guardians, that if I didn't take CARE of you, I'd write an embarrassing story on you two!

Sakura, winding down: Oh, okay. Well... Just don't do a scene where I'm embarrassed! I hate those, dunno why.

Me, thinking desperately about an upcoming story: Okay, Sakura-chan. Anything.) end of PS}

- and I'll try to make good on that promise sometime soon-


End file.
